fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 14
Looking outside into the cold hearted blizzard, Royce questioned the depth of how strong it would be for the journey, with Rayne still asleep and Michael too focussed on driving the van behind Gwyn, there wasn't much to do aside from wait until they reached a safe place or they ran out of fuel. "What I'd go for a coffee now..." Michael muttered. "I hear that." Royce replied in agreement. "So, you're finally gonna be civil now?" Michael joked. "Well, there's this thing I know about, it's called moving on. Gor-, Jason's death's not gonna be easy to get over but moping about it isn't really gonna help me in any way." Royce explained. "Yeah." Michael replied with a sigh. ---- In Gwyn's truck there was limited conversation between the four in there, aside from the occasional remark there wasn't much conversation. "Snow, snow and more fucking snow" Sean joked to himself and he rubbed one of the scars on his face, he shuddered at the thought of the scar still being there from years ago. Tanith was asleep and Straid was simply gazing outside, sharp and almost pained breaths came from the hooded figure almost as if they were in pain or nervous. "You okay back there?" Gwyn asked in concern. Straid simply nodded at the question and looked outside of the window. "So...Gwyn" Sean casually called. "What is it Silas?" Gwyn asked. "What do you think really happened back there?" "What do you mean?" "C'mon, what do you think really happened with Jason?" "What reason would you have to doubt them?" "What reason wouldn't I? You get two people who clearly don't get along and a guy who's more or less one of their best pals." "So...? Look, I'm trying to drive here and it's hard enough as it is." "I'm saying...Tanith killed Gorrister." "What makes you so damn certain then, Silas?" "When have I been wrong on other things?" "Is that a trick question?" "No, remember two...three weeks ago when those guys claimed to be offering camp and they wanted to rob us? I called them out on it and I was right?" "Lucky guess." "Yeah, sure." Gwyn shook his head at the idea of Silas' suggestion that Jason wasn't killed from what Tanith and Royce had explained. Silas simply looked at Gwyn in irritation that he refuted his thoughts surrounding Jason's death. Gwyn looked at the fuel monitor and sighed in discomfort that the truck was nearly out of fuel. ---- Back in Michael's truck, Rayne had waken up from her sleep and climbed back into the back to try and get a conversation between the three going. "- look, how about we talk about before?" Rayne asked. "Before whatever happened and caused this shit?" Royce questioned as he uncomfortably looked at Rayne. "Yeah!" Rayne replied cheerfully. "I...don't think so kid." Royce said. "What, why?" Rayne questioned. "What's the point in talking about the past? It happened, no point in bringing it up." Royce mumbled, it was clearly a discomforting topic for him. In a near instant Michael slammed the breaks down on his truck, causing the engine to fail. Grunting to himself he looked ahead to see that Gwyn had stopped his truck as well, with a mumble Michael got out to find out why Gwyn had suddenly stopped. Rayne and Royce both looked at each other in confusion as faint voices from Gwyn and Michael could be heard, the blizzard had lightened up slightly, but it was still difficult to see ahead aside from a few meters and the temperature was lower than it was before the group left. Rapid footsteps came back to the truck as Michael motioned to the back of the truck as a signal to get the bags out. "What's up?" Rayne asked. "Gwyn's truck is fucked and I won't be able to get ours working, so we're going on foot." Michael explained with chattering teeth. "Guess I'll need my jacket." Royce joked, knowing that Tanith still had it. Around ten minutes later the group had their belongings and began making their way...somewhere. "You okay, Tan?" Rayne asked in concern. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Tanith replied with a pain in her voice. "You look pale and you look like you've been crying." Rayne explained. "No, I'm fine." Tanith claimed. ---- The group continued through their journey and it seemed like the blizzard was getting worse by the minute. Royce was somewhat ahead of the group, close enough to still be seen, he could hear the group calling back to him so they could stick together but Royce noticed a "figure" in the distance and chased after it. "Shit...where's dipshit going now!?" Silas shouted as he gave chase. The rest of the group followed suit as Royce was sprinting after the figure, the figure seemed to get further and further away with Royce trying to increase his speed. Within mere seconds the figure disappeared and Royce attempted to stop himself but skidded off an edge and made contact with parts of the rocks on the edge until landing on the ground below, just outside a cavern. Michael was the first to reach the edge and saw Royce was supporting himself against the wall. "You okay, Royce!?" Michael called out in concern. Grunting with a thumbs up, Royce confirmed he was fine as he was brushing himself off from the fall several growls surrounded him as a pack of wolves approached him with caution. "Fuck..." Royce mumbled. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues Category:Riley